


godsplane

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fantasy setting, Forced Marriage, Incest, Lactation Kink, M/M, Misogyny, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy Kink, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, monster fucking, rape as punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a realm where gods walk among humans, some gods take care of their people. Others... don't.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Yarzita's Realm 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me unloading all the kinky badwrong fantasies. minimally edited. please mind the tags - I've tagged most of what I have outlined so far.

Of all the purchases Derek of the Isles has made in his life, Adele is one of the best. Her parents sell her marriage bed for a pittance, grateful to be lifted out of poverty by the gold he throws their way. 

Derek’s brothers express their jealousy over his new wife, her short form huddled into his elbow. The girl is short for her seventeen years, but he has little patience for it. His eyes stay fixed on her as the wedding party strips them both, the womens’ hands sliding over every bit of her but the most prize, and then they are both naked and being led to the luxurious bed, a brazier in the corner already blazing. 

Adele is small and shy, quick to cover herself with the sheets, and Derek can see the redness of her ears peeking out through a wave of golden hair. Her dark eyes stay fixed downwards. 

Her modesty is precious while it lasts; Derek cares little for it, already rehearsing his plans for exactly how he’ll take this girl apart. 

Den, his best man, busks a kiss against Derek’s bearded cheek, winks, and departs with the rest of the party. Derek pays him no mind for the moment, already half-hard.

The girl yelps when he moves forward and pushes her back against the silk sheets. “Sit down and spread your legs,” he orders. 

She sits, but he can already see the tears building in her eyes.

“P-Please, Derek-” she cuts off when he backhands her, not too hard, just enough to sting.

Adele gapes at him, a hand coming up to cradle her cheek as she stares at him with wide, teary eyes.

“We’re married now, little wife,” he purrs, moving in. “When you address me, you’ll refer to me as ‘honored husband’. Understand?”

She nods, skin staining red as blood floods her cheeks. He shoves his knee between hers, knocking them open. 

“Spread them,” he says implacably. 

Adele does, thighs visibly trembling. Derek gets his first good look at her cunt, ripe and fuzzy like an apricot. He notes to take a razor to her later – he prefers his girls hairless. 

The thought disappears when he sinks down to his knees and, grabbing a handful of her small tits, pushes her down on the bed. 

“Derek-” she barely finishes his name before he twists her left nipple viciously, delighting in her cry of pain. “H-honored husband, please, can we- slow down for a moment. Please stop, just for a moment, I can’t-AH!” The girl practically shouts when he buries his face in her cunt without warning, digging with his tongue to lick pointedly at her clit. “P-please stop!”

He ignores her, licking and sucking. She doesn’t struggle, doesn’t do more than push against his shoulders weakly, giving up when he bats her hands away. He eats her out slowly; she tastes sweet, and Derek’s cock is already dripping. 

Eventually the girl stops moaning for him to stop and just starts moaning, as he knew she would. Her hips twitch against his face and he bites, relishing in her yelp of renewed pain. He sets at her again, sucking on her clit until it’s hard and peeking between her folds, until her moans pitch higher, edging on release. 

Derek doesn’t give her any warning, just pulls back and sits up before she can react. He hooks her legs over his shoulders to drag her closer, then lines up his cock to slam into her virgin heat. 

It’s so easy: just the pop of forcing past her hymen and hot blood starting to spill. 

The girl screams and, like anyone in a desperate situation, she lashes out. She manages to clip his chin before he catches her, squeezing her wrist and forcing it back against the bed.

“Try to hit me again, and this is going in your ass, little wife,” he growls, pushing his hips into the cradle of hers. She hiccups, sobs, and goes limp, even while her cunt still grips like a vice.

“That’s it,” Derek murmurs, letting go of her wrist to press his thumb to her open mouth. “Lie back and do your wifely duties to me.” 

He pulls back, thrusts in again to the music of a high-pitched moan. In and out again, he goes from kneeling to lying on top of her, crushing her into the bed until her cries muffle into his chest. 

He grunts, getting into a rhythm that speeds the longer it goes on. She’s gasping in his ear now, barely getting enough breath to stay conscious with his whole weight on her, her nails scrabbling at his back. Her cunt, hot and so, so slick, clamps down even tighter. 

“Fuck,” he spits. “My pretty wife. I’m going to come in you, make an heir. Make another, and another after that.” 

Her moans have been reduced to punched out little high-pitched whines, and he’s so close. He sits up and stops, his cock still buried inside her as Adele gasps and coughs, limp against the bed.    
“Deep breath,” he instructs, and is pleased when she obeys without hesitation. As a reward, he places one hand on her clit, circling it with his thumb. The other hand, he places on her neck and presses down until she chokes. Adele panics, bringing up her hands to tear at Derek’s arm in an attempt to fend him off. He chuckles, leaning over to press his first kiss to that helpless mouth, lips so plump and pretty even when gaping. 

“You’ll get to breathe when you come,” he tells her, faux tender as he presses on her little clit hard. “Now work for it, beautiful.” 

Then he fucks her, picking the rhythm back up, massaging her clit, while her entire face goes cherry red. The bed starts to squeak – no, it’s Adele squeaking, everytime his cockhead hits the entrance to her womb and drives the smallest amount of air out of her. Her face starts to darken to plum before she pulls taut as a bowstring, back arching in a silent scream.

And fuck, but she squeezes him out almost completely and he nearly breaks his cock shoving it back in that dripping hole, fucking her hard for a few moments.

She collapses, coughing, face running with snot now as well as tears. Derek admires the long black streaks kohl leaves against her flushed cheeks. 

“Good girl, you did well,” Derek murmurs, amused as some small amount of tension leaves her frame when he slows his pace to a stop. “Now it’s my turn.”

Before the words can to register he pulls out, flips her over, and shoves his cock back in. He keeps her pressed down with a palm on the back of her neck. She screams, shrill and loud, already driven beyond the choking pleasure he’d given her a moment ago. 

Her sounds, the way she begins pleading again when she catches her breath. It’s all enough to drive him wild. He pushes with the entire force of his body until he feels her convulse around him every time his cock hits her cervix. 

“That’s right, take it, my little wife, take my seed.” The sensation is enough to, finally, push him over the edge–and he comes hard, hips smacking into her ass until he finally falls still.

He pulls out after a long moment. She shivers but doesn’t make a sound when he teasingly presses his cock to her asshole and rubs it there, smearing it with traces of come. 

Later. He’s too tired at the moment. 

Derek half-collapses on top of her. The body servants appear out of nowhere with warm, clean towels and he allows the prettier one, Lissa, to wipe him down. She smiles sweetly in response to his half-hearted breast grope. 

Then the servants leave, and they are alone. Adele makes no protest when he drags her closer by the waist.

Soon, his seed will be planted in his lovely new wife. When it is sure, he will have to bring in the family to strengthen ties. 

Soon. 

* * *

He feeds her his cock in the morning, warning her that he'll slap her if he feels any teeth. It's blistering hot and he can feel himself harden further as he hits the back of her throat and she gags. When she tries to pull back, he holds her head down. She chokes, starts to struggle, and before she can bite he pulls her back by the hair and backhands her, hard. Derek is gratified when he sees tears glistening in the dawn light, but she doesn't do more than whimper. 

Choices to make: take his time teaching her how to swallow his cock, or make more headway in breeding her now. 

It's no choice, really. 

He grabs the special bottle of oil and dribbles it over his erection, making sure Adele's eyes are on him. 

When he throws her facedown on the bed and thrusts in, she screams like she's being stuck with a hot poker, not a cock. 

"Hmm, forgot how the fertility potion feels the first time-" he cuts off, grunting as her pussy clamps down on him, hard. "Fuck, you feel good, little wife."

Hand coated in more oil, he reaches down between her legs and swipes it over her vulva and clit. She shrieks, voice breaking into silence when he puts a hand on her head and shoves her face down into the mattress. He comes quickly into the sheer heat the potion engenders, but it keeps him hard enough he can luxuriate in her muffled screams eventually petering down to broken moans. 

He takes his time, thrusting leisurely as she starts trying to milk him with her cunt, purposefully clenching down to add more pressure, to make him come again faster. 

It doesn’t matter. Derek fucks her at his own pace, luxuriating 

He lifts a hand and spanks her viciously and without warning. Previously gone quiet but for little huffs of air, the girl screams, voice cracking and petering out again as he finally pulls his cock out and lets her collapse on the bed. Her labia, wet and puffy, are smeared and dripping with his seed. 

Derek grunts in satisfaction at the sight, wiping his cock down with a cloth from the bedside table. This time, he knows for sure his seed has taken root.

* * *

Yiza, named to honor their own Sun Empress, is born squalling and bloody, with a shock of hair that cleans up blonde under the midwife's hands. Derek feels his mouth stretch into a grin. 

The grin falls when Adele starts pushing out the girl's twin sister. 

To have twins of the same sex means they’re a Bound pair, and all Derek’s plans have gone to shit. Damn all the gods, but he can't bargain for favors with Yiza's hand when no one else will accept interfering between their blessed Bond. Sure enough, the moment the second girl draws breath, light begins to shimmer across both their wrists in the sunray pattern. 

He turns to leave the room, mouth twisted in disgust. 

Adele names the second girl Kaya, after her grandmother.

* * *

A week later Derek takes her like a dog in heat, bent over the sunning couch. She whimpers predictably, crying out when he squeezes her breast in tight fists. He lets go to cruelly twist her nipples until she begs him to stop. 

He finally lets go and straightens, wrapping a fist in her hair. 

“That’s right, beg me, little wife.” He yanks hard, snapping his hips to drive a cry out of her. 

“P-please, honored husband, please stop- please stop-” he continues fucking her untils she’s gasping around every word, until she’s too weak to hold herself up and is hanging by her hair. 

He lowers her until she’s just ass up, feeling his balls begin to draw up at the sight of her bruises. She’ll be feeling this for weeks, every moment he’s not with her. That thought’s enough to tip him over the edge, and he spills into her cunt with a sharp thrust, pressing as deep as his cock will go until the bitch begins squirming weakly against him. 

Just to torment her a little, he leans into her and down to whisper in her ear: “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll give me a single daughter this time.” Derek chuckles as she whimpers. “I’ll accept a son, if it’s the best you can do.”

With that, he pulls out ungently, tucking himself back in his pants, and waves Lissa in to clean up the mess. 

Now he knows the fertility potion was overkill, it’s time to go about it the old fashioned way.


	2. Teague's Realm 1

Isa finds herself outside the cave just as dusk turns to night. She shivers in her sheer white shift – it is too late in the year to make the trek up the mountain, but here she is. As is tradition, she wears nothing but her shift, and brings neither food nor water. 

She has taken the traditional steps, but she doesn’t know if it will be enough. Her offering may not be accepted.

Her offering may enrage their god and protector, Teague. He may take that rage out on her and then the village in turn. 

But Isa knows that she is oh, so selfish. She is young and desperately in love, but the love of her life cannot accept her until she is Blooded. Already, she has seen the wild eyes of the women who eye Malcom’s strong, steady hands; the daring slope of his ass through sheer cotton pants. Sooner or later one of them will move in, and he will be lost to her.

At fifteen, she is too young for the Offering. Though she begged her Aunt, one of Teague’s high priestesses, she was refused. 

“Young love is only infatuation,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Do not concern yourself with that blacksmith’s boy. Teague will accept only the ripest of fruits, niece, and you have a long way to go.” Auntie swats at her breast, and when Isa yelps and tries to cover the sting Auntie pulls at a tress of her hair. “You have the copper coloring he likes so much, though. When you are of age, you will be a blessing for the family.”

Isa shivers, those words echoing in her head. She has to – _must_ – prove that she is worthy to their god, enough so to Offer early. Then, then Malcolm will see her, will look at her again as he hasn’t since his Blooding.

She steps into the mouth of the cave, and from it, to a long tunnel. The space grows dark enough that she pauses, more afraid than ever. She does not know how deep her god dwells in the cave, has no honor guard to escort her way, she – Isa cuts the thought off, balling her fists. 

No, she has to be brave. She cannot face her shame if she were to turn back now. Her feet already hurt from the rough path up the mountainside, and the chill of the stone beneath her only partially numbs the pain of her scratches. The dark closes over her and Isa is forced to find her way by feeling the tunnel walls. Each breath rasps dry into the damn, cool air, her thirst only a minor distraction from the fear drying her mouth further. And still she walks.

Then, a light, a single candle flame flares not ten paces ahead. Then another and another. She gasps aloud as the stone under her hand disappears, and candles the walls previously blocked flare to life one after the other, until she stands surrounded by a sea of candlelight and the heady tallow smoke. 

A voice floats through the screen of lights and Isa spins towards it even as it washes over her, reverberating in her bones.

 **“WHAT IS THIS… A CHILD HAS COME,”** the voice says, sounding anything but confused. 

It is with sudden, terrified understanding that this is the voice of her god that Isa drops hard to her knees and prostrates herself on the cold stone.

“P-Please, my Lord Teague, the Protector and Sower of Seeds, this one has- has come to…” she stops, the words he’d spoken actually registering as her back stiffens. “I am not a child, my Lord. I had my first blood two years ago! I-” she stutters to a stop as silence reigns over the space. 

The realization that she has just disagreed with her deity fills her with enough shame that Isa would collapse if she were not already facedown on the ground. 

“Please forgive me, Lord Teague. I spoke out of turn.”

Silence for another long moment, then a huff against her neck, the unmistakable breath of a bull readying to charge. She dares not raise her head as a hoof stomps down close by. The cloven hoof itself is larger than the span of both her hands put together; Isa only gets a glimpse of coarse black hair leading up a leg before she turns her eyes down in deference.

**“YOU ARE A CHILD, AND WILL BE UNTIL THE MOMENT OF YOUR OFFERING. I KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE, GIRL. RAISE YOUR HEAD, AND LOOK AT ME. LOOK AT YOUR GOD.”**

What can Isa do but obey. She pushes up, raising her head. As her gaze slides up, she finds herself craning her neck to capture the glory of him. The broad chest of soft, hairy skin the color of jet in the candlelight. He wears two golden rings threaded through dark nipples, strung with delicate golden chains.

And oh, but the spread of his horns spans even more wider than the golden idol of his likeness in the town square. 

Two liquid black eyes stared down at her from a broad bull’s shaggy face. 

Isa’s eyes catch at the tiny rubies and diamonds wrapped by golden wire that stud up and down her god’s braided hair, and can’t help but bite her lip. The only clothing he wears is a purple loincloth made of a rich, soft fabric. 

**“CHILD,”** Teague rumbles, bending slightly. Isa’s breath catches as his face nears. **“STAND UP.”**

She scrambles to her feet, eager to obey even with her knees knocking.

 **“TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE OFFERING, LITTLE ONE,”** he says moving closer, and Isa doesn’t so much as flinch, too entranced by her god’s suddenly blazing eyes. **“SHOW ME THAT YOU UNDERSTAND.”**

Isa swallows, struggling to remember around the sudden pounding of her heartbeat. The ritual words. “I-I offer you my virginity, the flower of realization, my innocence. For this night, the whole of my devotion, Lord Teague.” 

There, that was right, she knew what she was here for.

 **“Oh, but not so, little bud,”** the god murmurs, and Isa feels her heart drop into her stomach. For all the voice is softer, quieter, it feels all the more dangerous. The cold weight of distant divinity looking down on her. **“You reserve some piece of yourself for Malcom, when all of you should be devoted to Me. I could wipe you clean.”**

Here, he reaches out, runs one broad thumb down the side of her face that feels like fire. She tries to scream, to wrench away, but finds herself frozen. **“I could, for your daring. Or take from you your ability to speak and make more false promises.”**

The pain disappears like it never was, but she can only shake, caught up in her god’s words of torment. 

The shame is worse than it’s ever been. Her offering isn’t good enough, will never _be_ good enough, and everything she’s wanted is starting to crumble. 

She wants to please Teague, to ask him for mercy for herself, for her village. 

**“But I will not. Take off your shift.”**

Thrown by the sudden change of tone, Isa blinks before she regains herself and quickly starts fumbling the laces. No time for embarrassment, she shucks off the silk as quickly as possible and straightens, naked for her god’s appraisal. Heat flashes in her face as Teague’s eyes run over her. 

When he pulls his quickly engorging cock out from his purple silk, Isa whimpers. She tries to close her legs, ashamed of how quickly she grows hot at the sight of it – her previously dry mouth filling with saliva. 

And- there’s no way it can fit in her, it’s longer than her forearm and she’s never had more than two fingers at a time.

 **“Do you know, little bud,”** he rumbles, reaching out for her. She stumbles closer, trembling and gasping when his huge hand cups around her breast and squeezes. Isa’s knees buckle, and she’s caught by strong, sure hands. Her god lays her down and beneath her back there is marble – she is on a cold white slab that wasn’t in the cave a moment ago.

**“Do you know why I demand Blooding?”**

The chill of stone at her back clears her head long enough to answer: “N-no, my Lord. Why?”

Another huff of air, gold shimmering in the candlelight. He pumps his cock with one hand until it stands, almost throbbing, and Isa can barely catch her breath for the thought of the length of it inside her.

 **“It’s because you’ll think of me, when you descend the mountain and take your precious Malcolm for a husband, every time you take him to bed your first thought will be of my favor. Let your pleasure become a dedication to me.”** His voice drops low as he purposefully rubs the head against her clit, sending sparks down her spine. His tone is one of ritual as he smears his cockhead with the slick already dribbling out between her legs. **“Do this and I provide the seed and the bounty, protection… and blessings on your bed. Do you accept?”**

 ****Isa is nodding before the question is finished. “Yes, please, my lord-”

Instead of taking her on her back, on the slab the way she and other girls had talked about in hushed whispers, her god picks her up again, cock pressing hard against her clit when he sets her in his lap. The fur on his legs and hips tickles her and she shudders as he holds her hips still, grinding the side of his cock against her hard enough to jolt. The next moment, her god holds her in the air and he has her guide his cock to the opening of- 

She gasps as the head breaches her cunt, tight muscle giving way easily as he slides into her, the motion pressing her forward until her face cheek meets his chest, pressing the golden chains against her breasts and scraping across her nipples. 

It’s done too quickly, driving all the breath out of her until Isa can’t even cry out. 

It feels amazing, and that’s how she knows this must be some sort of miracle – that the ease with which her god fucked into her is magic. She doesn’t know what sort of squeal she lets out when her god finally settles himself to the root – reacting to the impossible girth of him, completely sheathed inside her. 

The disbelief lasts until he purposefully grasps her hips and bounces her up then down on his cock again.

She feels so full, like she could take every inch of him even when his cock is already causing a bulge in her stomach. Every new inch makes her pussy clench tighter, until she edges but never quite tips over into pain. 

It’s only when she’s impossibly full, feeling like she’s going to burst, does Isa realize that already close to coming. She presses a hand to her stomach and jolts with how _goodbadtoomuch_ the pressure feels. One of his hands leaves her hips, reaching up to burrow into her loose hair. When her head is yanked back, her back bends and makes his next thrust feel like it penetrates into the core of her, and wails.

Every push into her sends lightning skittering though her muscles, her breath coming in gasps after only minutes of a slow, steady pace. 

“Please,” she starts, trying to catch her breath. Her god bows and his soft, huge tongue licks across her neck, leaving a trail of saliva as good as a collar. 

His pace quickens, pushing all thoughts out of her head until Isa is taut on the edge. In moments, the pattern rushes toward something brutal with Isa moaning, her hands tangling first on his chains, then one on his horn when he bows his head down to her. As soon as she grabs hold her god slams her down on his cock with a roar. 

First there’s pressure inside her, then wet heat gushes between Isa’s legs as his seed keeps coming. She scrabbles for handholds as it gets to be too much, her whole body locking up as she tips over into orgasm. 

She comes back to awareness with her back on cold marble again, both hands on her god’s obsidian horns as his prehensile tongue swirls around her clit. Isa moans wordlessly, spreading her legs as wide as they’ll go. 

Her god chuckles, obliges by fucking her gaping cunt with his tongue. He curls it up into her until she’s writhing – this is a different kind of pleasure than before, concentrated, and Isa realizes she’s sobbing from overstimulation. 

She’s too short of breath to beg, but her god knows what she needs, tonguefucking her until she doesn’t tip over an edge so much as burn, an explosion of pleasure spreading all throughout her body. Isa clutches at his horns and her god allows her to press her cunt up into his face for a long moment, beggin for that last bit of contact. When he pushes her back to the stone, she collapses, feeling as if all her bones had turned to jelly. 

While she floats blissfully, she still takes note of her Lord Teague picking up her arm. He licks a long stripe around her wrist, and the saliva dries into a blooming band of red. 

The mark of her Blooding. No one can dispute she is an adult now, not with her god’s favor on her wrist. 

“Thank you, my lord,” she murmurs, shuddering. 

She thinks she reads a smile on his face when he replies: **“The pleasure was mine.”**

* * *

In the morning, with evidence of her Blooding drying on her thighs, she’s gifted with a hairpin, a gold filigree with emeralds that wink. Her god helps her put her hair up. 

Despite everything, she blushes when he helps her into her shift, taking the time to cup her breasts through the sheer fabric. 

Reluctant as she is to part, Isa eventually steps out of the cave. As the sun hits her face, she remembers why she came here in the first place – remembers Malcom – and sets off down the mountain in a good mood despite her limp.

She’s too far away to hear when her god murmurs, **“I’ll be seeing you soon, little bud.”**

**Author's Note:**

> comment if I missed a tag or if you want to prompt something


End file.
